Cry
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: A Narusasu Story...Sasuke loves Naruto, But thinks that Naruto hates him, So he plans to kill himself...Naruto trys to save him The summary sucks, I couldn't think of a good one...Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Cry**

** A Narusasu Story**

** Chapter 1**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~****

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, And Kakashi were sitting down to tea to celebrate for completing their 50th mission...Which Sasuke 'Accidentally' got hurt on, The truth was he just wanted Naruto to save him and hold him...

"Well guys, Other than Sasuke's injury the mission went perfectly" Kakashi says looking at Sasuke

"Sasuke's been getting hurt on every mission that we go on this week, And I always have to help him then carry him back to the village!"

"That just proves your stronger than him Naruto..." Kakashi points out

"But still! It's Really annoying!" Naruto shouts

"...I-I'm sorry Naruto...Your right I've been a burden...Sorry..."

"When Did you get a say in this teme! I was talking to Kakashi! I think you need extra training! It's very disgraceful!"

Sasuke puts his head down and runs away hiding his tears with the locks of his hair

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun was just saying sorry!" Sakura yells, Smacking the back of Naruto's head

"I have to agree with Sakura on this one...You were acting like a jerk...I think you need to tell him that your sorry..." Kakashi says, In an almost demanding way

"You guys always take Sasuke's side..."

"It kind of looked like he was...Crying...." Sakura points out

"Sasuke-teme...Crying? No way! He's too cold-hearted for that..."

"Whatever Naruto...You deal with this, I want you both to have everything sorted out by our next mission, This is getting ridiculous..." Kakashi demands, As he walks away...

"Stupid teme! I really hate him..." Naruto shouts, Then walks back to his house

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~**~*~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~*~***~**~***

**.: Later That Night .:**

Sasuke was on top of the Hokage faces (A/N the thing with the Hokage faces on it I don't remember what it's called)

"Naruto must really hate me...He calls me teme every single day of my life...If I just disappear he'll be happy..."

Tears cascade down Sasuke's face as he makes his way too the edge, Looking down he starts to tremble, Then shakes it off

"Don't be afraid" He tells himself "I've got nothing to live for anyway...At least in my dreams Naruto will be there..."

He closes his eyes a jumps of the ledge, Preparing to hit the ground back-first

***~~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~***~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~****

**.: With Naruto .:**

Naruto was walking down the street next to the Hokage faces, He stopped and looked up when he saw someone up there

"Is that...Sasuke?" He squints his eyes "It is! What in the hell is he doing?"

Naruto got closer, And saw that Sasuke was crying, Now he was deciding weather or not to go see what's wrong...He starts to make his way to the steps until he see's Sasuke jump off the edge, Panicking he races over hoping that'll he'll make it just in time...

***~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~**~*~*~****

**Should I continue? **

**Yes I know this chapter is short but that's because my first chapters are always short...And if people want me to continue I do and I make the other chapters longer...**

**~I watched Death Note movie 2: The Last Name while I typed this**

**...Reviews**

**That's all**

**Ja-Ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cry **

**A Narusasu Story  
**

**Chapter Two**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~****

_Recap:_

_Naruto starts to make his way to the steps until he see's Sasuke jump off the edge, Panicking he races over hoping that'll he'll make it just in time..._

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~***~**~*~**~**~****

Naruto caught Sasuke in his arms, Then shook him alittle

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"N-Naruto...A-Am I...Dead...?"

"No..."

"B-But I Ju-"

"I saved you Baka."

"Y-You saved...me? B-But you hate me..."

"Why would you do that Sasuke? You've got tons to live for!"

"Like what? Huh? No one cares about me..."

"I do..."

"..."

"Let's go tell Kakashi what you just tried to do...He can decide what to do from there on..."

"No."

"Yes Sasuke..."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Yes."

"No!"

"Too late we're already here..." Naruto chuckles as he walks toward the door holding Sasuke tightly so he doesn't try to run away, Knocking on the door they tilt there heads at the sound of dogs barking.

"Hold on!" A voice inside shouts, After about a minute the door swings open "Ah, Naruto, Sasuke? What are you doing here at Midnight? We have a mission tomorrow you know!"

"Can we come in for a minute Kakashi-sensei...Me and Sasuke have to tell you something serious..."

"Ok...Fine, But 30 minutes tops ok?"

Naruto nods and carries Sasuke inside then sets him down on the couch, Kakashi stolls over to them crossing his arms.

"Ok...What's up?"

"Sasuke...Why don't you tell him..?"

"B-But N-No I didn't even want anyone to know!"

"Well you would've been died if that happened Sasuke! Just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider, You went and did that! Are you fucking mentally retarded?! Do you enjoy pain? Hmm!?"

tears started to fall down Sasuke's cheeks "I-I...I knew it...Y-You...Hate m-me" Sasuke chokes out

Kakashi shoots a confused look before speaking "...Umm, Naruto...come with me for a minute..."

"B-But-"

"That's an order!"

"Ok Ok...Sasuke don't don't do anything stupid while I'm gone! I'll be right outside..."

Naruto walks out towards the backyard which had a porch-typing sitting area

Kakashi sat down in a rocking chair "Ok Naruto, I want explaining now. What's going on?"

"Sasuke...He tried to kill himself..."

Kakashi smirks and starts laughing "Yeah Naruto, Nice one..."

"I'm not kidding Kakashi-sensei! I barley made it to him in time! I was panicking So I just ran and held my arms out...I didn't even have time to think!"

Kakashi's eyes widen "...I-I see..."

"I-I just don't understand...Why would Sasuke even think of doing that!?" Naruto shouted, Almost on the verge of tears

Kakashi got up and paced back and fourth for a minute. "Ok Naruto...I need you to do a little favor for me..."

"What is it Kakshi-Sensei?"

"I need you to make Sasuke stay at your house for about a week...Maybe 3 days..."

"Wha- Why?!"

"I want you to find out some answers."

"Then why don't you do it?!"

"Because you are the only one Sasuke is more comfortable around. He won't talk to anyone but you...Ever since Itachi killed his family..."

"Ok...I understand...I'll do it...For Sasuke..."

"Good...Now get going...It's really late..."

"Ok Kakashi..."

Naruto and Kakashi walk back in the room and Naruto's eyes widen when Sasuke was no where to be seen, Panicking he ran outside and made a hand sign before shouting "Kage-Bunshi No Jutsu!" about 10 clones of Naruto poofed up and ran in different directions, While the original ran towards Sasuke's house.

_'Damnit Sasuke. Why are you so stupid!' _He cursed himself for leaving Sasuke alone for that long.

"Please just be in your house sleeping Sasuke...Please..." Naruto said as he opened the front door, And walked inside.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Sorry I know it's short and it's been awhile...Gomenasai T.T I've been working on some video's.  
**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cry **

**A Narusasu Story**

** Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: _

_'Damnit Sasuke. Why are you so stupid!' He cursed himself for leaving Sasuke alone for that long. "Please just be in your house sleeping Sasuke...Please..." Naruto said as he opened the front door, And walked inside._

_

* * *

_

Naruto ran through the entire house but found it was empty, There were a couple of bloody razors in Sasuke's room on the floor and a pool of blood, Naruto's panic ran high he dashed through the hall way and out the door, He heard some cries coming from the back of the house, He strolled towards the whines and sniffs.

"Sasuke....? I-I know your back here...I can hear you..."

When there was no response Naruto began to feel his blood boil, As anger took over him.

"Say something! Anything! I'm fucking worried about you Sasuke!"

He looked up when he heard the sound of a light sigh flutter through the air, Naruto let out a breath in relief,

_'At least I found him...' _NAruto jumped and landed on a branch next to Sasuke "Oi, Sasuke...Why didn't you answer me?"

"..."

"Come on Teme! I'm not in the mood for games right now, You had me worried sick! What's with the blood on the floor in your house?!"

No response once again, Naruto threw his arms out at Sasuke's shoulders to find that he was fast asleep, He checked Sasuke's arms and neck for any kind or cut, Scratch or damage but there was none the only thing wrong with him was that his clothes where tattered and torn in places like the neck and stomach, And his pants were missing, Naruto just shook it off and decided he would ask him about that later, He picked Sasuke up and carried him bridal-style to his house.

"Kakashi was right...Maybe you do need to stay with me for a while..."

NAruto unlocked the door to his house and walked to his room and set Sasuke down on his bed, And pulled the covers over him.

"This is going to be a long week..." Naruto sighed as he left the room, And began to make ramen for dinner.

* * *

After Naruto's Ramen was made, He went in he living room and sat down on the couch, He jumped up when he heard a door creak.

"Sasuke...What are you doing out of bed?"

Sasuke shrugged, It looked as if he was fighting tears. "W-why am I here...And where is here?"

"You're at my house...And you'll be staying here for the week..."

Sasuke blushed "W-What? Why!?"

"Kakashi-Sensei said so...And don't complain about it, Teme."

Sasuke hmphed ans looked away, He let one tear fall to the floor. _'Again with the name calling Naruto? Why...Why do you despise me so much...I try to be extra nice and you just...' _Sasuke thoughts trailed off as Naruto stepped in front of him.

"I-Is there something wrong Sasuke? Why are you crying again?"

"I'm not crying..."

"Come on Sasuke...I just want to help..."

"Hn..."

"...Well...You must be hungry...Do you at least want me to make you some Ramen?"

Sasuke shook his head, Knowing he was starved, But he just didn't deserve any food right then.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I-I just...I'm..,Alittle tired..."

"Oh...Ok, You can go sleep in my bed then."

"Umm...Why din;t I just sleep out here...Then you could sleep in you're room..."

"I couldn't let you sleep out here..."

"B-But-"

"Why don't we just share a bed..." Naruto suggested, Sasuke's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened.

"W-W-What? Wouldn't that be a little weird..?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Oh, Umm...Ok then..."

"Why don't you just go sleep now...I'll be there in about 30 minutes...Ok?"

Sasuke nodded, And walked to Naruto's room. '_I-I-I'm going to be sharing a bed with Naruto..?' _Sasuke mentally Blushed '_Maybe there is a Kami...And his name is Uzumaki Naruto...I-I really hope he just kisses me tonight...Even if it's on accident...That would make me so happy...' _Sasuke smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke...I think I love you..." Naruto murmured As he watched Sasuke walk down the hall "I'm certain I do...I just...I never want to see you cry...I want to hold you...You need to know...I'll protect you...I'll comfort you...I love you...Sasuke..."

* * *

**That's it...Should the next chapter have a Lemon, Or Is that rushing it a bit?**

**Gomeasai...I know it's been a long time since I continued any of my stories... T.T **

**R&R **

**Hope You liked it...**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


End file.
